Ein Blick in die Zukunft
by weasel.bee.7
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Ron und Draco etwas Merkwürdiges in ihrer Kristallkugel erkennen? Remake of Crystalball


Schnaufend und atemlos hetzte Ronald Weasley mit seinem besten Freund Harry die unzähligen Stufen zu ihrem Astronomieturm empor. „Keine...Lust..hffff...auf Wahrsagen...fhhh...heute!", motzte Ron außer Atem und krallte sich an der silbernen Strickleiter fest, die sie endlich erreicht hatten. Verzweifelt nach Atem ringend fechelte er sich etwas Luft zu. „Keine Kraft...keine Luft...ich sterbe!", dramatisierte er, worauf er einen tadelnden Klaps gegen den Hinterkopf von Harry kassierte. „Das nächste Mal nehme ich dich zum Qudditchtraining mit, wenn du bei den paar Stufen schon halb zusammenbrichst!" „Cool, kann ich dann den Feuerblitz fliegen?", fragte er nun begeistert und fühlte sich auf einmal gar nicht mehr so schwach und kraftlos wie einige Momente zuvor. Mit einem vor Anstrengung gerötetem Gesicht stieg er hinter Harry die Strickleiter hoch und seine Geruchssinne wurden von einer stickig süßlichen Duftwolke bombardiert. Er hasste die Duftöle und Räucherstäbchen von Professor Trelawney. Leicht hustend und mit tränenden Augen knallte er gegen Harrys Rücken, der mitten im Raum stehen geblieben war. . „Oh.", hörte er nur von Harry. „Was, oh?", fragte er verwirrt und versuchte Harrys Blick zu folgen. „Wieso gehst du nicht weiter?", fragte er irritiert. Die Antwort darauf thronte mit einem hämischen Grinsen oben direkt auf ihrem Stammplatz. Draco Malfoy. Umringt von Crabbe und Goyle.

„Seht an, wen haben wir denn da? Potty und das Wiesel", sprach er mit seiner schleppenden Stimme. Sofort spannte sich alles in Ron gefährlich an. Wenn er schon wieder diese nervtötende Stimme hörte, schrillten bei ihm alle Alarmglocken los und seine Hände ballten sich wie von selbst zu wütenden Fäusten. Bereit, jeden Moment in dem bleichen Gesicht zu landen.

„Runter von unserem Platz!", blaffte Ron ihn wütend an. „Und was tust du überhaupt hier? Du hast noch nicht einmal Wahrsagen!", beschwerte er sich klagend.

„Sieh an, sieh an. Das kleine Wiesel kennt meinen Stundenplan. Stalkst du mich, Wiesel? Etwa weil du dich für mich interessierst? Und auf mich stehst?" Ein hämisch triumphierendes Grinsen lag auf den Lippen des Slytherinprinzen. Heiße Röte schoss in Rons Gesicht und seine Kinnlade hing fast schon auf dem Boden. „Wa...waaaas?", quiekte er. „Ich...ich stalke dich nicht! Noch intere..interessiere ich mich...und stehen...tu ich auch nicht", stotterte er hilflos. „Wie auch immer", winkte Malfoy gelangweilt ab. „Was tust du denn eigentlich hier? Ach, ich vergaß. Der arme Weasley will in der Kristallkugel voraussehen, wann er ein Einzelzimmer in seinem Haus bekommt. Ihr schläft doch zu elft...in einem Zimmer, oder?" Nun war Rons Gesicht so rot, dass er einer überreifen Tomate schrecklich ähnlich sah. Zum Glück reagierte Harry blitzschnell und packte Ron ohne zu Zögern am Kragen um ihn von Malfoy fernzuhalten. Voller Zorn strampelnd warf er Malfoy böse Blicke zu. „Und du Potter? Willst du endlich wissen, wann deine Beerdigung ist?" „Malfoy, ich warne dich! Harry wird sicher nicht sterben!", fauchte Ron nun wutentbrannt. „Dein armes Wiesel wird sicher ganz traurig sein, dass der heilige Sankt Potter versagt hat. Aber keine Sorge, dein Haustier wird bei mir sehr gut aufgehoben sein. Ich werde mich dann um Weasley kümmern. Du darfst mir dann als mein treuer Schatten hinterher folgen und mich bewundern. Dann bist du doch schon glücklich. Ist es nicht so, Weasley?" Sein verächtliches Lachen ließ das Blut in Rons Adern pochen. „Du...du...du...DU!" „Na, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen, Wieselbee?", fragte Malfoy gehässig, schlug siegessicher seine Beine übereinander und lehnte sich auf seinem Sessel ein Stück zurück. So wütend war Ron schon lange nicht mehr. Diesmal fand er noch nicht einmal Worte, die er seinem Hassfeind an den Kopf werfen konnte. Harry, der wusste, was das Beste für seinen Freund war, zerrte an dessen Kragen und zog ihn zu einem freien Tisch, ganz weit weg von Malfoy. „Ich hasse ihn!", jammerte er weinerlich. „Hast du gehört was er gesagt hat? Er redet über mich als ob ich ein Haustier bin! Und dazu noch seins! Wie kannst du nur ruhig bleiben, wenn er sagt, dass du stirbst! Und...und hast du gehört, was er mir unterstellt hat? Ich würde auf ihn stehen!" Sein Gesicht verzog sich angewidert und wurde knallrot.

„Ach, das ist doch nur Malfoy. Er versucht doch immer dich zu provozieren. Wenn du ihm keine Beachtung schenkst, hört er irgendwann auch auf." Missmutig blickte Ron seinen besten Freund an. „Mich und Hermine lässt er schon längst in Ruhe. Und weißt du warum?" „Weil ihr ihn ignoriert?", fragte er verstimmt. „Genau. Und jetzt, zügel dein Temperament und du hast Ruhe vor ihm." Wütend funkelte er in Malfoys Richtung und bemerkte wie er ihn dreckig auslachte und mit dem Finger auf ihn deutete. „Es langt!", zischte Ron zornig und schüttelte aufgebracht seine Fäuste in Malfoys Richtung. Bestimmend drückte Harry seine Fäuste auf den Tisch und blickte ihn eindringlich an. Beleidigt verschränkte Ron seine Arme vor der Brust und schmollte. „Aber ich versteh das nicht. Er belegt nicht mal diesen Kurs. Was tut er dann hier?" Von dem Nachbartisch beugte sich Neville zu ihnen herüber und flüsterte leise. „Gestern hat er sich über Lavender Brown lustig gemacht, weil sie auf dem Hof Stunden in ihre Kristallkugel gestarrt hat. Er hat sie so lange geärgert, bis sie in Tränen ausgebrochen ist. Gerade in dem Moment ist Professor McGonagall aufgetaucht und hat ihm eine Strafe aufgebrummt. Eine Doppelstunde Wahrsagen mit uns." Rons Grinsen wurde nun schadenfroh, als er in Malfoys Richtung schielte. „Ha! Das geschieht der Schlange ganz recht!", ließ er zufrieden verlauten. „Aber wieso muss ich darunter leiden?", jammerte er.

Rons Gezeter wurde jäh durch Professor Trelawneys Erscheinen unterbrochen.

„Willkommen, willkommen", sprach sie verträumt und hob ihre Hände um ihre Schüler auf ihre Art zu begrüßen, worauf ihre Armschellen ein geheimnisvolles Klingen von sich gaben. Aus der hinteren Ecke, wo Malfoy saß, hörte man unterdrücktes Gekichere, bevor sich Professor Trelawney zu ihm drehte und ihn durch ihre runden Gläser anschielte. „Das sind also die Unruhestifter? Miss Brown hat mir natürlich alles über euch erzählt." Ein Blick auf Lavender sagte Ron, dass sie immer noch mitgenommen war. „ Gib mir deine Hand, Junge", verlangte Professor Trelawney. „Ich soll Ihnen meine...? Nein." , wehrte sich Malfoy und verschränkte gebieterisch seine Arme vor der Brust. „Deine Hand!", herrschte sie ihn nun aufgebracht an und zerrte seine Hand aus der Verschänkung. Noch nie hatte die Klasse ihre Lehrerin für Wahrsagen so wütend erlebt. Jeder wusste, dass Lavender neben Padma ihre Lieblingsschülerin war. Und außerdem hatte Malfoy sich über ihr Fach lustig gemacht. Zornig aber etwas verschreckt sah Malfoy auf seine Hand in Professor Trelawneys Händen. „Oh, ich sehe", sprach sie dramatisch. Malfoy blickte sie nur herabwürdigend an. „Das, vor dem du dich so fürchtest, aber dennoch so sehr danach sehnst, ist nun bereit zu passieren." „Natürlich", zischte er kühl und entriss ihr unsanft seine Hand. Trotzdem konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass er etwas bleich um die Nase wurde. Verunsichert huschte sein Blick zu Weasley, der ihm frech die Zunge herausstreckte. Feindselig stierte Draco ihn an, als Professor Trelawney sich in die Mitte ihres Klassenzimmers stellte und von dem „Tiefen Blick in die Kristallkugel" philosophierte. Dabei warf sie immer wieder warnende Blicke zu Malfoy in die Ecke, der da oben wie ein verzogener Prinz thronte.

Kurz nachdem Ron auf seinem Tisch eingenickt war und ein leises Schnarchen vernehmen ließ, klatschte Professor Trelawney laut in ihre Hände. „Und jetzt, meine Schüler", verkündete sie laut. „Nimmt euch bitte jeder eine Kristallkugel aus dem Schrank und werft einen Blick in eure Zukuuuunft!" Benommen stand Ron auf und wischte sich etwas Speichel aus dem Mundwinkel. „Mmmh..was...müssn..wir machn Harry?", fragte er ihn müde nuschelnd. Lachend hielt Harry ihm seine eben erst geholte Kristallkugel unter die Nase. „Hor dir 'ne Kugel, Ron", wies er ihn amüsiert lachend an.

Musste Wahrsagen auch immer so langweilig sein? Sich den Schlaf aus den Augen reibend und herzhaft gähnend stellte er sich vor den Schrank und wollte seine langen Arme gerade nach einer Kristallkugel ausstrecken, als er unsanft zur Seite gestoßen wurde, in seinem schlaftrunkenen Zustand das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf den Boden plumpste. „Aus dem Weg! Mach Platz für die Obrigkeit, Wieselbee!", befahl Draco Malfoy mit herrischer Stimme und schnappte sich gehässig lachend die Kugel, die Ron gerade holen wollte. Leise fluchend rappelte Ron sich wieder mühselig auf. Er rieb sich jammernd seinen schmerzenden Ellenbogen und schlurfte mit einer Kristallkugel unter dem Arm geklemmt zu seinem besten Freund. „Ich sag dir Harry", zeterte er grießgrämig. „Irgendwann...irgendwann passiert es noch, dass ich die schleimige Schlange erwürde. Ich sag's dir! Irgendwann!"

„Befreit euren Geist von jeglichen Gedanken! Lasst euch in den Nebel der Kristallkugel fallen und eure Zukunft kristallisiert sich vor eurem Augeeee", hörte er Professor Trelawneys Singsang - Stimme.

Augenrollend stützte er seinen Ellenbogen am Tisch ab und legte sein Kinn auf seine Hand. Missmutig starrte Ron nun in den Nebel. Er versuchte seine Gedanken auszuschalten und zu entspannnen. Je länger er in die gläserne Kugel starrte, desto mehr bewegte sich der Nebel in ihr und bildete verschwommene Formen. Interessiert beugte er sich etwas vor, um etwas darin erkennen zu können. Irgendetwas. Hochkonzentriert kniff er seine Augen zusammen und hielt den Atem an. Aufgeregt krallten sich seine Hände an dem Glas fest. Und plötzlich sah er es. Klar und deutlich. Ihn. Draco Malfoy. Er zwinkerte und warf ihm einen... Luftkuss zu! „WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ein grauenerfüllter Schrei riss die Luft entzwei und Rons Kugel flutschte ihm aus den Händen, flog in hohem Bogen durch den gesamten Klassensaal, mittlerweile klebten die Augen jedes Schülers mitsamt Profesor Trelawneys an ihr, dann knallte sie dumpf auf den Boden, jeder wunderte sich, warum sie noch nicht zersprungen war, und rollte bis ans andere Ende des Klassenzimmers. Bis vor die Füße von Draco Malfoy. Wo sie in tausend Einzelteile zersprang.

Schockiert starrte Ron von den Scherben seiner Kugel in das bleiche Gesicht von Malfoy, der seinen Blick mit ebenso viel Grauen erwiderte und seine eigene Kristallkugel umklammernd auf seinem Schoß hielt. Seine zitternden Hände waren so verschwitzt, dass sie mit einem kleinen „Flopp" aus seinen Händen rutschte und direkt neben Rons Kugel in tausend Splitter zerklirrte. Seinen Blick hatte er nicht von Rons genommen. Dieser spürte wie ihm der kalte Schweiß ausbrach und es durch die Blicke seiner Mitschüler immer schlimmer wurde. Aber am unerträglichsten war der Blick Malfoys. Warum sah er ihn so an? Und warum hatte er seine Glaskugel ebenfalls losgelassen?

Panisch, mit hochrotem Kopf sprang er von seinem Tisch auf. „Mir is nich gut", nuschelte er hastig und stürmte aus dem Astronomieturm, hangelte sich unbeholfen an der Strickleiter hinab und flog fast die gesamten Treppen hinunter.

Weg. Bloß schnell weg. Ganz weit. Von der blöden Kristallkugel und dem blöden Draco Malfoy.

Währenddessen versuchte Malfoy wieder sein typisches Grinsen aufzusetzen, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf beide Kugeln, murmelte „Reparo" und setzte sich, mit nun zwei Kugeln, an seinen Platz zurück. „Typische Reaktion, wenn man den Grimm in seiner Zukunft vorhersieht, Kinder", erklärte Professor Trelawney aufmerksamkeitsheischend das Verhalten der beiden.

„So ist es doch, mein Lieber, oder?", fragte sie Malfoy glubschäugig. „Natürlich. Den Grimm", lachte er hämisch auf, doch der Lehrerin genügte dies als Bestätigung.

Aufgelöst rannte Ronald Weasley durch das Schulgebäude, auf den Hof hinaus zu dem See.

Was war das? Er hatte Draco Malfoy gesehen! Er war sich sicher. Aber warum hatte er ihn gesehen?

Wieso? Sie sollten doch einen Blick in ihre Zukunft werfen, oder?

Also konnte das nur bedeuten...Malfoy war seine Zukunft? Abwehrend mit dem Kopf schüttelnd versuchte er sich gegen diese neue Erkenntnis zu sträuben. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte nicht sein! Und wieso hatte Malfoy ihn so angestarrt? Hatte er etwa auch etwas Ähnliches gesehen?

Nach Luft ringend fasste sich Ron an sein Herz. Und überhaupt...warum zum Teufel hatte Malfoy ihm einen Luftkuss zugeworfen? Einen Luftkuss! Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Er musste halluziniert haben! Oder er war verhext worden! Aber niemals, niemals konnte das …!

Doch wenn er jetzt tief Luft holte, was er auch tatsächlich versuchte, und sich an Professor Trelawneys Worte zurück erinnerte...irgendetwas mit Gedanken aus dem Geist verbannen? War es nicht so etwas ? Dann war ja alles klar! Weil Malfoy ihn wieder so sehr auf die Palme gebracht hatte, musste er unterbewusst immer an ihn denken und plötzlich erschien sein Gesicht in der Glaskugel! So war es! Genauso! Erleichtert lief er wieder zum Schloss zurück und kam gerade an, als unzählige Schüler aus den Klassensälen von allen Seiten her angestürmt kamen.

Mit knurrendem Magen schloss er sich ihnen an und stürmte mit der Masse in die Große Halle, wo er sich seufzend zwischen Harry und Hermine fallen ließ. „Hab ich 'nen Hunger", verkündete er und versuchte Harrys besorgten Blick zu ignorieren.

Ganz sachte stupste dieser ihn an. „Stimmt es, Ron?", fragte er ihn besorgt.

Der Kürbissaft, der dabei war Rons Kehle hinunterzufließen, wollte soeben einen Rückwärtsgang einlegen. „Stimmt...ughhff...was?", fragte er Harry panisch und versuchte seinen Husten unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Wussten sie's? Was er gesehen hatte? Hatte Malfoy etwas gesagt?

„Na, dass du", Harry beugte sich ein Stück vor und Ron kämpfte mit dem Bedürfnis von seinem Platz aufzuspringen und wild schreiend davonzurennen. „den Grimm gesehen hast", schloss er leise flüsternd.

„Den Grimm?", fragte Ron verdutzt. Oh nein, er hatte etwas viel, viel Unheilvolleres als den Grimm gesehen!

„Das hat Professor Trelawney gesagt", erklärte Harry vorsichtig.

„Der Grimm!", Ron entwich ein erleichtertes Lachen. Oh ja, natürlich! Den Grimm!

„Jaah", sprach er gedehnt. „Es war der Grimm...",log er leise. Obwohl es hier um den Grimm ging und er an solche Dinge glaubte, konnte er seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht anders als zufrieden aussehen lassen. Alles war besser als die grausige Wahrheit. Sogar der Grimm.

„Hast du denn keine Angst?", fragte Harry erstaunt. Ihn selbst plagte der Grimm nämlich immer noch. Er bildete sich überall ein ihn zu sehen. Besonders abends in der Dunkelheit. Zusammen mit Hermines Kater Krummbein.

„Ach nein", sprach Ron aufgesetzt locker. „Ist doch alles nur Aberglaube." Harry bedachte ihn mit eienem verwunderten Blick und Hermine wandte sich kurz zu ihm und zog ihre Augenbrauen argwöhnisch nach oben. Ungehalten streckte er ihr die Zunge heraus. Er war immer noch sauer, wegen Krätze. Ihr reudiger Kater hatte seinen Krätze gefressen! Eingeschnappt wandte sich Hermine mit in die Höhe gereckter Nase um. Sie hatte im Moment wichtigere Probleme als Ron und Harrys Spielereien.

Innerlich schüttelte Ron seinen Kopf. Das was er gesehen hatte, war viel schlimmer. Er bedauerte schon fast, dass er nicht den Grimm gesehen hatte!

Gerade wollte er in einen saftigen Hühnerschenkel beißen, als Harry ihn wieder mit seinem Ellenbogen in die Seite stieß. „Ron, sieh nicht hin. Aber ich glaube, Malfoy beobachtet dich."

Er hätte in dem Moment nichts Schlimmeres sagen können. Hochrot versuchte Ron nicht in Malfoys Richtung zu sehen. Sein Hühnchenschenkel zitterte bedrohlich in seinen verschmierten Fingern. „Wirkt irgendwie kleinlaut nach der Sache mit dem Grimm, findest du nicht auch?"

Jedenfalls musste Harry feststellen, dass Ron deutlich lockerer mit der Sache umging.

„Und bleicher als sonst sieht er auch aus, oder?" Insgeheim freute Harry sich, dass es Malfoy so mitgenommen hatte, sein bester Freund jedoch darüberstehen konnte.

Vorsichtig glitt Rons Blick zum Slytherintisch und...Malfoy beobachtete ihn tatsächlich!

Ängstlich starrte Ron ihn an, worauf Malfoy schnell seinen Blick abwandte. Ein leichter rosa Schatten hatte sich um seine Wangen gelegt.

Der Hühnchenschenkel flutschte aus Rons Fingern und landete platschend in Hermines Kartoffelsalat, die angewidert ihr Gesicht verzog und versuchte ein Kartoffelstück aus ihrem buschigen Haar zu schnippen. „Ronald, also wirklich!", keifte sie erzürnt.

Doch er schien sie nicht mehr zu hören. „Kurz...Madam Pomfrey", nuschelte er, bevor er panisch aus der Großen Halle rannte, gefolgt von Malfoys stechendem Blick.

Die Stirn runzelnd dachte Harry leise bei sich, dass Ron wohl doch nicht so mutig war, was den Grimm betraf. Also waren er selbst und Malfoy nicht die einzigen Feiglinge.


End file.
